X-PERT
*Note* This game does not exist. It is written out for future game planning for the Scorpius series by me. X-PERT is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. It appears to be an upgraded version of E-Z, who seems to be more prone on attacking. For some reason, Gregory & co. will encounter this enemy in Evil's Dimension. Physical Appearance X-PERT has the same features as its downgraded successor, E-Z, but with minor changes to its appearance. Instead, X-PERT appears more somewhat brown colored, with two spikes from its head instead of one, green eyes, and a text that says "X-PERT". Origin of Name Just like E-Z, X-PERT's name comes from the robotic acronym of the word "expert", referring to being skilled, mostly by being an upgraded version of E-Z. Development X-PERT was also based on the flying robot enemies from the Final Fantasy series, much like its degraded successor was. Attacks X-PERT will attack Gregory & co. the same way as its degraded version does. It uses more professional moves, such as Solid Defense, Mirror Cloak, Thunderbolt, Zap Ball, Flasher, Steel Fence, Drill Claw, Confusion, Bum Rush, and Extreme Headbutt. Solid Defense is a self status effect move that sharply boosts the user's Defense. Mirror Cloak is another self status effect move that works the same way as Solid Defense, except it boosts the user's Special Defense by three levels. Thunderbolt drops a bolt of lightning on the target. It may also cause the Paralyzed status if it hits. Zap Ball hurls a ball of electricity to damage the target. It also causes the Paralyzed status if it hits. Flasher flashes a bright light, sharply lowering the foe's Accuracy. Steel Fence places a fence of steel around the battlefield, preventing foes from escaping. Drill Claw drills into the foe for damage. It also pierces the foe's Defense if it was boosted; if not, then it does more damage than before. Confusion sends a wave of weak psychic energy to the head. It may also cause the Confused status. Bum Rush rams hard into the foe for damage. However, the user takes recoil damage, except for those who are impervious to pain. Extreme Headbutt headbutts the foe at high speed for damage. It also serves as the first attack in battle. X-PERT is also considered as a major challenge to Gregory & co. Its HP may not be as high, but its Defense is even higher than before and makes up for its HP. Its Special Attack has greatly improved, as well as its Special Defense. However, as usual, it has low Attack, and is very slow. Just like E-Z, X-PERT uses status effect moves to boost its performance in battle before using any other special attack moves. The best way to defeat it is by using special moves, since their Special Defense is lower than its Defense. X-PERT is strong on grass, electricity, and rock attacks, but weak against water. Using Water or Mia for special water moves to defeat this enemy would be the best choice. The strongest upgraded version of X-PERT and E-Z is named A-CER, an enemy that Gregory & co. can only encounter at the Challenge Tower. A-CER's color is red with blue eyes and three spikes on its head, and a small text that says "A-CER" on its body. Trivia * X-PERT's Mind Thought comes from a funny internet error, in which it refers Gregory & co., viewing them as harmless, rather than a threat. However, it is ironic, since it is on the enemy's side, and is supposed to view the good guys as a threat, but X-PERT may see them in a different way. * X-PERT is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game.